One Shoot - L'attaque des Titans
by Kiyako-no-yume
Summary: Alors Yo! POur commencer il n'y a qu'un seul des personnage qui m'appartiens, il s'agit de mon OC Kiyako, le reste appartient aux Production I.G. / Studio WIT et à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur du manga. Et c'est en deux parties, l'un qui est l'introduction et l'autre l'os. Voilà Bonne lecture!
1. introduction

Introduction: 

I ans, le titan colossal avait détruit le mur Maria, laissant un gros trou dans le mur pour que les titans puissent passer. Cela faisait 200 ans que les titans n'avaient pas attaqué l'humanité. Et un beau jour, ils réussirent à entrer dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. Après cela, plusieurs personnes sont venues se réfugier dans l'enceinte du mur Rose. L'humanité a perdu un tiers de ses terres et 20% de sa population. Je suis pas Mikasa Ackerman, je n'ai pas son potentiel, ni sa volonté de vouloir protéger quelqu'un. Je l'admire beaucoup. C'est un peu comme mon modèle. Je ne suis pas Eren Jeger, je n'ai pas sa volonté d'exterminer les titans pour que l'humanité survivent. J'en ai un peu mais pas autant que lui. Sa volonté est mélangée à sa haine, qui fait de lui un être extrêmement unique. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, pas tant que je n'ai pas perdu ma famille comme lui. Je ne suis pas intelligente au point de faire des plans d'un habilité à couper le souffle qui puissent combattre les titans, comme Armin Arlelt. Il n'est pas forcement athlétique comme la plupart des soldats mais il a une intelligence hors du commun, et ses compagnons ont une confiance totale en lui et en ses idées. C'est ça sa force. Je n'ai pas suivi un entrainement militaire par mon père comme Annie Leonhardt. Je n'ai pas d'instinct, enfin j'en ai un peu mais pas autant que Sasha Browse, en même temps je ne suis pas un goinfre comme elle. Et il y a d'autre personne à qui je dois une grande admiration, je sais que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis simplement Kiyako, Kiyako Phoénicia. Un soldat au service de l'humanité.

* * *

Voici l'introduction du one-shoot que je publirerai sur cet article le 10 juillet. Voilà ^^ Bye!

Kiyako~


	2. one shoot

PDV extérieur

Ce jour-là tout était calme. C'était le midi, l'heure de prendre une pause bien mérité. L'équipe alla prendre leur déjeuné à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils étaient cinq dans cette équipe. Deux filles et trois garçons. Un garçon était blond aux yeux gris, un autre était brun aux yeux bleus et le dernier avait les cheveux noirs nuit et les yeux verts. L'une des filles était brune aux yeux verts pistache et un autre avait de longs cheveux roses, son œil droit était bandé et l'autre œil était d'un bleu azur. Ils s'appelaient dans l'ordre, Nicolas Jones, Kevin Araming, Adam Citindel, Laurine Dreamers et Kiyako Phoénicia. Ils étaient tous de bon compagnons et mangeaient sans se soucié de rien d'autre de qui allait manger le dernier sandwich. En effet, ils n'allaient pas rester au aguets alors qu'il mangeait de plus, cela faisait 5 ans que les titans n'avais pas attaqué un mur. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils allaient de nouveau combattre les titans. En effet, le titan colossal réapparut comme il était réapparut la première fois, dans un éclair. Il détruit le mur d'un coup de pied. Quelques secondes après son acte, il disparut comme il était apparu.  
L'équipe qui avait pris sa pause déjeuné, partit sur le champ de bataille. Ils allèrent sur le toit. Pour mieux voir les dégâts. Toute l'équipe était là. Laurine tremblait comme une feuille. Nicolas essayait de la rassurer mais c'était elle qu'il essayait de rassurer ou lui ? Kiyako les regarda du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kevin et Adam, eux, récitaient des phrases du genre « on va s'en sortir » ou encore « Dieu donnez nous la force de les combattre ». Kiyako savait que ces deux-là étaient très croyants et qu'ils juraient que par dieux. Elle souriait, et dit d'un air joyeux qu'elle seule pouvait faire dans les situations critiques comme celle-ci :  
- Allez tout le monde, vous allez voir ! On va les battre ces satanés titans ! Cette fois, c'est à eux d'avoir peur ! Peur de l'humanité, qui les battra !  
Le reste de l'équipe la regarda, puis après quelques secondes de silence, ils rigolèrent à plein poumon. Elle avait l'habitude, pour décompresser son équipe, Kiyako faisait toujours cela. Au moins, ils souriaient pour elle c'est ce qu'elle voulait voir, ses compagnons sourirent pour qu'ils puissent mieux affronter leur peur.  
Ils partirent en direction de la porte pour pouvoir tuer le plus de titan que possible afin que l'évacuation de la ville se passe en toute tranquillité. Nicolas avait une rapidité hors du commun, mais il n'avait pas une intelligence très brillante. Il obéissait aux ordres c'est tout. Kevin et Adam, on aurait pu dire, si on ne les connaissait pas assez, qu'ils étaient frères mais non. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, si l'un venait à mourir, on pourrait se demander ce que l'autre ferai. Kevin est très discret, c'est son arme fatal, il est tellement discret, qu'il pouvait marcher sur un titan sans qu'il ne le remarque et le tuer en toute tranquillité. Adam lui avait la force d'un lion, il considère ce don comme une bénédiction de Dieu. Laurine pouvait donner des indications dignes d'un général de l'armé. Kiyako, elle avait à la fois la malice d'un singe, la ruse du renard, la force d'un guerrier. Elle portait aussi en elle un secret qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avaient osé lui demander.  
L'équipe continuait d'avancer lorsque soudainement un titan apparut devant la chef, celle-ci n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver mais sa camarade Laurine, elle eut un peu plus de mal. Le titan lui attrapa la jambe. Celle-ci hurla de douleur. A l'écoute de la voix de son amie, le seul blond de l'équipe alla essayer de la sauver malgré les interdictions formelles de Kiyako. Kevin et Adam firent la même chose que Nicolas. Ils allèrent porter secourt à s.  
Laurine était inconsciente dans la main du géant. Nicolas, lui avais été pris par un autre titan qui venait d'arriver avec deux autres qui s'occupèrent du brun et du garçon aux cheveux noirs nuit. La capitaine de l'équipe assistait à la scène. Elle courra vers eux pour essayer de les sauver, mais elle arriva un instant trop tard. Le titan qui tenait Laurine la croqua. Le sang de sa victime se propulsa sur le visage de la rose. Ce fut la même chose pour les trois autres camarades. La jeune femme avança et vit les restes de ses amis. Les titans partirent au loin, chercher de la nourriture. La rose regardait en bas du bâtiment où elle se trouvait. Trois titans de trois mètres étaient en train de la réclamé pour la manger.

PDV Kiyako

Du sang. A perte de vue du sang, des cadavres, mes amis morts. Voilà ce que je vois en ce moment même dans le district Trost. Le mur de Maria a été détruit par le titan colossal. Tout le monde a été mobilisé pour faire évacuer la population et tuer les titans. Dans mon unité, on s'entendait à merveille. On ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le mur soit détruit aujourd'hui.  
Le sang de mes amis était sur mes mains légèrement mates, mes vêtements et également mon visage. Les titans les avaient mangé si salement que j'avais leur sang partout sur moi, c'était dégoûtant. Je voulais les sauver, mais il était trop tard. Sur le toit où je me trouvais, je voyais la scène d'horreur. Mes compagnons, mangés par les titans. L'odeur des cadavres était intense. On ne sentait que ça. La ville, qui était il n'y a même pas une heure remplis de gaieté, de joie et de bonne humeur, étais à feu et à sang, digne d'un champ de bataille pour une guerre.  
Il y avait trois titans autour de moi, tous était ceux de trois mètres. Les autres avaient fini leur repas et m'avais pas repéré. Je suppose qu'il reconnaissait des humains par leur peur, sinon comment faisaient-ils pour trouver des humains cachés dans leurs maisons. C'était un des grands mystères pour moi. Bon revenons aux trois titans qui avaient l'air d'avoir faim, et vu que j'étais la seule personne vivante dans un périmètre de 30 mètres environ de là où je me trouvais, j'étais alors leur gibier. Je me mis au bord du toit de la maison sur laquelle je me trouvais. Je regardais les titans de haut. Je sautai en plein dans la gueule du loup. Pour donner une fausse joie à ces monstres qui détruisent notre humanité, notre bonheur, nos joies, nos amis et notre famille. Je me rattrapai in extrémiste avant qu'un titan m'attrape avec sa main ensanglanté. Je me propulsai alors derrière ce titan et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, je lui donnai le coup de grâce en frappant là où ça pouvait faire mal, dans le cou, j'implantai mes lames à environ 20 centimètre de profondeur. Au moins, j'étais sure qu'il était bel et bien mort. Les deux autres arrivèrent pour me dévorer, je présume. De toute façon, les titans ne sont ici que pour nous dévorer et détruire notre humanité. Je me propulsai alors dans les airs, assez haut pour avoir de l'élan pour les tuer tous les deux, les deux mini titans. Je fonçai vers eux.  
Une nuée de sang venu tacher mes vêtements encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant que commence à me battre contre eux. Ces deux titans exterminé, je me dirigeais vers la tour au centre de la ville. C'est là que se trouvait les recharges de gaz pour nos armes. De loin, je vis que les titans avaient presque pris le contrôle de l'endroit. Je décidai d'y aller quand même. J'y allais à toute vitesse, en faisant quelques saltos au passage, et en tuant chaque titan que je rencontrais sur ma route. Les titans, à l'endroit ou je voulais y aller, il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine. J'aurai de quoi m'amuser. Un titan de 15 mètre se plaça devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver mais au moins j'aurai un peu de quoi m'échauffer. Je pris une grande inspiration. J'enlevai mon bandage que je gardais toujours sur moi. Je le lançai en l'air et le montrai du doigt au titan. Celui regarda le ruban, et devait se demander pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

PDV extérieur

Le bandage d'un blanc taché de rouge volait. Dans l'œil noir du titan, se reflétait cette chose qui lui était totalement inconnue. Puis la vue du titan devenu de plus en plus brumeuse. Le tissu d'un blanc pur reçut quelques éclaboussures du sang du monstre.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux roses posa son pied dans le coup du titan et y pris appui et s'élança majestueusement dans les airs. Dans son œil gris orageux, se reflétait le titan qui commençait à se désintégrer. L'entaille se voyait, une grosse entaille de 15 centimètre dans la nuque, la seule chose qui pouvait détruire un titan. La jeune femme atterrit comme un chat, en douceur, délicatesse, style et bien sûr en prudemment. Elle regarda les dernières minutes du titan. Puis son regard se fixa sur sa lame. Ce métal qui lui a permis de tuer des titans était taché de sang. Elle sourit, pas moqueur ou heureux, mais sadiquement. Elle lécha la lame ensanglantée, en souriant et en rigolant. Puis toujours du même air, elle murmura :  
- Je vais tous vous exterminé, mes chers petits titans.  
Le tissu blanc taché de rouge tombait délicatement. La jeune femme le pris à deux doigts et le remis à sa position d'origine. Elle souriait, non pas son sourire sadique d'i peine deux minutes, mais elle sourit de contentement.

PDV Kiyako

Je venais de tuer encore un autre titan en la libérant. Elle doit être heureuse maintenant. Je mis à sourire et je repris la destination précédente. La tour où se trouvaient les recharges de gaz. En effet à cause de tout ça je n'ai plus assez de gaz pour combattre. J'espère juste en avoir assez pour aller jusqu'à la réserve.  
Je me mis à courir sur le toit, et arrivé à la fin je sautais de toit en toit. Cela me permettait d'économiser du gaz de mon équipement tri-dimensionnel. Je ne suis pas la meilleure des combattantes, mais je suis assez doué pour combattre. J'arrivai à environ quelques maisons de ma destination. Je m'été arrêtée, essoufflée par ces sauts. J'allais sauter pour utiliser mon outillage quand un deux titans apparurent devant moi. Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre. J'étais étonnée, deux titans qui se battent. L'un avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Il avait une attitude plutôt humaine. Il se battait comme s'il voulait que l'humanité gagne. J'avais plus l'impression d'avoir un humain remplis de haine envers les titans qu'un titan. Le titan déviant combattait ce titan de 15 mètres. Il écrasa la tête du titan à terre. Même de là où je me trouvais, à environ une bonne vingtaine de mettre. Je reçus une giclée de sang. Ça ne me gène guerre, j'avais déjà été taché juste avant. Je regardais ce déviant, il me paraissait familier, mais je n'en étais pas sure mais il dégageait une force extrêmement puissante. Je sentis aussi une haine profonde en lui. Une haine qu'il déversait sur un autre titan pas très loin de son précédant combat. Je remarquais qu'un trou avait été fait dans le mur de la tour et je vis Jean. Il faisait partie des dix meilleurs dans le camp d'entraînement. J'allais donc à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air terrifié. C'est plutôt bizarre, normalement c'est ceux qui sont plus faible que lui qui devait avoir peur. Mais bon, ça montrai que tout le monde pouvait avoir peur même les meilleurs. Mikasa, accompagné d'Armin et de Conny. Jean demanda si ils allaient bien et qu'est-ce que ce titan. La brune au visage impassible répondit alors :  
- Ce titan est l'avenir de l'humanité.  
J'étais d'accord avec elle. Ce titan n'était pas comme les autres. Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'intérieur, là où les titans aurai un peu plus de mal à attaquer. Moi je préférais regarder le combat qui se déroulait devant moi, ce titan était impressionnant. Pas autant que le titan colossal ou le cuirassé mais impressionnant quand même. Jean m'ordonna de le suivre, ce que je refusai de faire. Je cherchai des yeux s'il n'y avait pas un équipement tri-dimensionnel non utilisé. A mon grand bonheur, il y en avait un et les bombonnes étaient remplies. Je les plaçais sur mon propre équipement. Les autres avaient disparu. Je souriais, je serai donc la seule à profiter du spectacle alors. Allons donc, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer en regardant ces combats titanesques.  
Je pris donc direction du titan déviant. Il avait engagé un nouveau combat. Je me demande s'il n'était pas fatigué avec tous ces combats.

PDV extérieur.

Le combat faisait rage entre ces deux titans. Ils se cognaient l'un sur l'autre. Le sang giclait de partout. Kiyako était assise sur un toit observant le combat et en se faisant tacher de sang. Elle souriait. Son sourire avait un côté sadique, c'était comme si ce n'était plus la même personne qui donnait le sourire aux gens qui l'entourent. Sa personnalité avait changé comme lorsqu'elle avait tué ce titan en balançant son ruban blanc taché de rouge. Elle continuait à regarder le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Dans son œil bleu ciel se reflétait le combat intense entre les deux titans. Elle analysa chaque moindre partie, de chaque position que prenait le titan qui pouvait sauver l'humanité. AU bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute, la fatigue du titan déviant se faisait sentir. Une horde de titan venu vers lui. Ils le plaquèrent contre un bâtiment. Le déviant essaya de s'échapper comme il le pouvait mais c'était peine perdu. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Et pour moi également. Peu de temps après, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Annie et Reiner arrivèrent et virent le spectacle qui se déroulait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Les titans, ayant fini de manger, partirent laissant leurs proies mortes, à terre. Le corps du titan commença à se désintégré. On vit au loin quelque chose de vivant dans le corps du titan à terre. En effet, un jeune homme brun en sortit. Ce n'était d'autre qu'Eren Jaeger. On entendit un cri venant de Mikasa. Celle-ci se précipita vers la personne qui lui était le plus chère à ses yeux, la personne qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle l'enlaça. Je venu à leur rencontre, je n'allais pas rester en haut comme une idiote. Tout le monde était étonné de voir que le titan déviant n'était qu'autre qu'Eren. J'aurai pu le deviner, on aurait pu tous deviner. Personnellement, je nous trouvais idiot. On savait tous qu'Eren détestait les titans, et qu'il voulait les battre à n'importe quel prix et la haine féroce qui émanait du titan se sentait encore en lui.  
Mikasa pleurait toujours, c'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état, comme tout le monde à mon humble avis. Armin pris la main de son meilleur ami. Il pleurait lui aussi. Il se demandait comment les membres qu'avait perdus Eren avaient-ils pu repousser.

PDV omniscient

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le groupe partit sans Eren, Mikasa et Armin vers le camp de rassemblement. Tout le monde était terrifié par les titans. Conny essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral des troupes.  
Une fumée de titan se fit voir, près du mur. Puis plus rien. Le soir venu, des patrouilles se firent. Les relais étaient toutes les deux heures.

PDV Kiyako

Je venais de finir ma patrouille. Je m'étirai tranquillement. Je vis ceux à qui je devais passer le flambeau de la patrouille de nuit. C'était Annie. La jeune femme blonde prit le relais et partit patrouiller. Je pris la direction de ma chambre à coucher de cette nuit. Je m'allongeais sur le lit de paille et je me mis à regarder le plafond. Je me posais quelque question sur la journée d'aujourd'hui. Eren a pu se transformer en titan ? Alors est-ce que d'autre personne pouvait-il faire la même chose ? ET si les titans étaient à la base des humains comme nous ? Le titan colossal est-il humain ? Bref plein de questions pour lesquelles je ne pouvais répondre avec les informations que j'avais. Je pris une grande inspiration et je tombais alors dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors voici mon premier os sur l'attaque des titans! Je n'en suis pas peu fière en plus je l'ai fini en une journée '^' oui je me sentais inspiré ce jour-là -ah l'attaque des titans est une super source d'inspiration- Berf sinon donnez moi vos avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de monone-shoot et cela me permettra de m'amélioré. Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine! Et désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou d'autre chose, je ne suis pas très um... douée en langue française u_u

Kiyako~


End file.
